


Timer

by Deonlycroissant



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deonlycroissant/pseuds/Deonlycroissant
Summary: Hinata is gay and his parents are homophobic. He was already 16 and his soulmate timer was tiking down. He only had 1 day left to meet his soulmate. The only person he can talk to is his little sister, Natsu.  his friends in the art club accept him, everyone did besides his parents.kageyama, a 16 year-old rising painter was moving to a lesser known school to get away from the media. He decides to join the small art club at Karasuno High. His timer was close to to 00:00. Would it Tik down faster than his feelings or will he get the casual disappointing soulmate that you didn't like?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 29





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Look at notes at the end to see who the soulmate system works and enjoy :)

"Nii-chan!!! Why are you crying? Who hurt you?" asked my little sister, Natsu. 

I wiped the tears off my face. I realized I would be 16 in a few days. Knowing my parents they would guess my soulmate is a girl, but actually I'm gay. my little sister knows that. She doesn't care. She says love is love no matter what. It very true. Love is love no matter what. My friends also know. They also accept me. Yamaguchi, my closest friend was dating his childhood friend, Tsukkishima. They looked happy together. I was jealous. They can be open about their relationship because they were both out, but I can't. My parents are homophobic. They say it's a sin. 

"I'm okay Natsu" 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes I'm sure. Okay now lets get you to bed Natsu. You have kindergarten tomorrow."

"Ok nii-chan!"  
I hate worrying Natsu. She understands that our parents hate the idea of homosexuality, but they have to deal with a homosexual son. She knows that we don't talk about my sexuality out in public.   
Only in my room   
My safe place  
I fixed Natsu and put her to bed. Mom and dad would get out of work late.  
Again  
It's the 4th time this week. They are working hard to provide for us, but if I ever say something or even try to come out I would get disowned.I hate that homophobia is so common. I would come out, but it's hard for me. I just decided to sleep instead.

I was going to help Yamaguchi in the art club tomorrow. It was about to turn 12. Tomorrow was my birthday. I would finally have a soulmate. The clock tiked. 

It was 12. 

I looked at my wrist. It had a 1 written on it. 

1 day? 1 week? 1 month? 1 YEAR?

I hate the soulmate system. It was so complicated. My eyes slowly started closing. I was getting really tired. I decided to just sleep. Maybe if I went to sleep my timer would be fixed. 

*the morning* 

I woke up Natsu. She started running around everywhere. I don't understand how she has all this energy this early in the morning. I made breakfast , because mom and dad went to work again. Natsu was getting dressed when the doorbell rung. I went to open the door.

"Hey Yamaguchi and tsukkishima, Come in. I am almost done making breakfast. If you guys want some fruit its on the table."

Natsu walked out in her school uniform. I gave her a breakfast sandwich she could eat while we walk to school. We start leaving the house. It was a long walk. I left Natsu at kindergarten and started walking back with Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi had his arm around Tsukkishima's arm. They looked cute together. Both of their parent's are accepting. Not mine. They would hate me if I ever brought up a cute boy. It was better to not say anything at all. I just want to find my soulmate and move away from here. Maybe to Korea, The US, even Brazil. We started seeing the school building. I left them behind because I needed to go to the office for some papers.

I accidentally overheard that there is a new student. I actually heard he was joining the art club. It hit me. I forgot I was helping Yamaguchi at the art club today. I looked at my wrist. 

1

Its just the number one. I am going to find a book at the library about soulmates. I left the office and headed for the library. It was a long walk but it was worth it. 

I grabbed the book and left. I headed back to the classroom. I walked into the classroom. No new student. I just put my head down and accidentally fell asleep.

*time skip to clubs*

I was welcomed to Yamaguchi pulling me to the center of all the art supplies. I looked around. He introduced me to all the members. Someone opened the club door. I turned around and felt my wrist tingle. It was probably a bug. I didn't bother looking at my wrist. I just went back to helping Yamaguchi with the art club.


	2. 2

(Kageyama POV)  
I hate it here in Tokyo. Everyone always asks me if I am the one who painted the mural in the park. I am moving soon which is fun. I finally get to live a normal live.  
I got my soulmate timer a few months ago. It's been tiking since then. Honestly I didn't care who my soulmate was. My parents weren't soulmates, so my dad had to go to jail for breaking the law. I hate the fact he went to jail for loving another person. The soulmate system is a bunch of bs.   
I am packing up all my stuff in boxes to move to Miyagi. Miyagi was a fairly small city, so no one will recognize me.   
All my art supplies packed away in boxes. Only my sketchbook and pencils were left to put in my bag. I hope I can finally live a normal life as a actual teen then some popular artist. Maybe my school would have an art club. It was nice to be a famous painter but when you are young and famous things don't work out.   
"Come on Tobio!" Said Miwa  
"I'm coming just hold on"  
I just want to find my soulmate and move back to Tokyo with them. It was only a matter of time before I met my soulmate.   
I remembered I needed to leave the house soon. The movers had already left to the new house and the new owners would be here soon. I grabbed my bag and art supplies and ran to the car. It was crowded with all my belongings some I didn't even realize I had.   
The car ride was a long one so I plugged in my earbuds and turned on my music. I grabbed my sketchbook and started sketching a face.   
Fluffy hair with a sunshine smile  
Is the way I would describe what I had just drawn. I don't like drawing people but if was fun to sketch them from time to time.   
*time skip to when they get to the new house*  
After a long car drive to Miyagi, we are finally to our new home. It was pretty big but still small. I put all my boxes in my room. Now starting to unpack was the biggest problem. Where would I put all my art supplies? I set up my furniture and shelves. Then I could finally place my art supplies. Just as a places my watercolor on the shelf an orange tray of watercolor fell out. I didn't think much of it so I just put it back. Now this place feels like home. Across the street was a small playground. I decided to draw it as a welcome home gift for myself.   
*time skip to the next day*  
\- first day of school -  
It was my first day at Karasuno high. It was a pretty big school. The art club was small but I liked it like that. I walked to the office looking down because I couldn't make friends to save my life. I talked to the principal about my schedule. I also turned it my form to join the art club.   
I now have my schedule and decided to just head to class because I didn't feel like talking to anyone right now. I walked in to see a boy with fluffy orange hair laying his head down.  
Probably needed some sleep  
I did the same because I didn't get any sleep last night. I just wanted to get some type of rest so I could meet the art club later. 

*time skip to after classes*

It was finally clubs. The club leader, Yamaguchi said to get there a bit late so all the members could get there first. I went to go get some milk from the vending machines right outside all the club rooms. I was choosing between strawberry of banana milk when I saw a blob of orange hair passing by behind me with the club leader. Wasn't he the same sleeping boy in my class? I couldn't tell but it seem like it was him. 

I finally decided on banana milk and started walking towards the art club room. It was a long walk but I got there and started worrying if they recognized me. I mean it is an art club full of artist. I just had to walk in to find out. I slowly slid the door open. Everyone turned around to look at me. And there he was......

The boy with fluffy orange hair and a sunshine smile on his face 

I felt my wrist tingle when I looked at his eyes. They were a nice honey color. I look down at my wrist. It had a 0 written down. 

Could he be my soulmate?


	3. 3

(Kageyama POV) 

*Time skip to about a week later* 

I tried to get closer to him but he barely even talked to me. He was also a very talented artist. He wasn't in to club but he is in the book club. I still tried talking to him. He finally started to talk to me about 2 days ago. When I found out he was my soulmate I tried to talk to him so when I tell him he wouldn't get surprised. He told me he was homophobic parents. I felt really bad. I didn't grow up with parents. Miwa and I grew up with our grandpa. Still he has to deal with his parents not accepting him for who he is. I wish I could just tell him I am his soulmate and that we could run away from Miyagi together. I didn't care where we would go I just wanted to see him smile. When I would make jokes he would have the biggest smile on his face. It made me happy to see knowing he fakes smiles at home. 

I met his little sister, Natsu. She was just like him. He raised his sister by himself because his parents where always at work. Sometimes I would go over to his house to help him do chores or anything. He always smiled when he is with his friends. He was just a ball of sunshine. 

I was going to meet with him at the playground later today because Natsu wanted to go and his friends were going on a date so he asked me to go with him. It was almost about time for me to start heading out to meet him. I threw on some random clothes in my closet. It's not like it's a date or anything. I started heading out the door and headed to the park. It was a long walk so i went and picked up some snacks for us. I was close to the playground. I could see natsu running around with the other kids. Hinata was sitting on a near by bench. Natsu must have saw me because she started running towards me.

"KAGEYAMA!!! KAGEYAMA!!!!"

Hinata must've not heard Natsu because he soon stood up from the bench and started running after her. Natsu ran up to me so I picked her up. Hinata realized it was me and started blushing. He looked so cute with his face all pink. I grabbed the bag of snacks and we started walking to the bench Hinata was at. I opened the bag and grabbed the snacks and gave them to Natsu. she said Thank you and started eating them. I gave Hinata a meat bun because when we would walk home he would always get meat buns when I pick up my milk from the store. He opened the bag and grabbed a meat bun. 

"Wait I forgot the drinks! let me go get some at the vending machine."

I stood up and grabbed some drinks from the vending machine. They were cold. I walked back and gave Hinata one of the drinks because he started choking from chewing so much food at a time. 

" thanks Kageyama! You are the best of friend I could ask for"

FRIENDS? BESR FRIEND? 

He called me his best friend! It was a start to get close to him. Natsu got tried so I carried her home since Hinata was caring all the rocks Natsu collected. We got to Hinata's house and I set down Natsu on her bed. I walked into the living room. Hinata was sitting on the couch. I wonder what he was thinking. Probably something important. I sat down next to him on the couch. 

"Hey Kageyama I'm sorry"

What was he saying? I couldn't understand.

"Sorry for what? You didn't do anything wrong?"

"I just feel bad that you always give me and Natsu things and treat us to food, but I can't give anything back"

"It's what friends do, right? Help each other. You don't need to give anything back, Ok?'

"I understand now! Thank you Kageyama!" 

I pulled him in for a hug. I could feel his tears on my chest. I just wanted to make Hinata happy, but I never realized I was only hurting him. 

"You should get home. It's getting very late."

"Ok, bye Hinata! I will pass by tomorrow so we can walk to school together."

"Ok, Good night! I lov- stay safe"

"What was that? Yea you stay safe too!"


	4. 4

(Hinata POV)  
It was when Kageyama put Natsu to bed I realized...  
I liked him?   
Well maybe it's more of in a friend way. I think? It couldn't be a crush? It can't. I can't mess up our friendship. He worked so hard to become my friend and now just because I like him he would hate me? Kageyama didn't seem like he was apart of the LBGTQ+ community. He was more like closed off from when I would talk to him. He came out the room. I hadn't realized I was crying. 

Tears 

"I- I'm sorry"

"Hinata? are you ok? Is anything wrong?

"I- don't know"

He walked towards me. He walked quickly but softly. He pulled me into a hug. I was close to his chest. Wait... This isn't helping but it is calming. It's wrong. He's doing this on purpose. He's using me. 

"I'm sorry. It's nothing- You should get home. It's getting to dark."

"Yea, I should. I can't bother you anymore."

"yea good night. I lov- Stay safe."

What did I almost say. I couldn't have almost slipped up. I couldn't say that. I can't mess this up. 

"Yea I'll go home now. Wait.. what did you say? Ok good night Hinata"

I never realized I liked him like that. I can't. I won't.  
I didn't realize that I hand fallen asleep on the couch. I woke up and got Natsu ready for the day. She was energetic as usual. We were eating at the table and Natsu said something.  
"Big brother, why do you hang out with Kageyama so much?"  
"Well we are friends and he is very nice and helpful."  
"Do you like him?"  
I tear slipped from my eye. Natsu noticed the tear.  
"What's wrong big brother?"  
"Natsu, I'm sorry. Sorry I can't be helpful, sorry I can't work so we can run away from here, sorry I can't do anything to help you, I do like Kageyama but just a little bit. But he's helpful, he has money, and he cares about you if like you were his little sister."  
"It's ok big brother! Maybe one day we'll run away from home and we'll take Kageyama too!"  
"Natsu I don't think that's possible but we can try."  
I give her a hug. She always comes up with the funniest ideas but in this case I wanted that to happen. We would run away to Brazil and then we can all be happy.  
All we could do was dream


	5. 5

(Hinata POV)

I got ready. Kageyama would be coming over soon. He always comes on Sundays to take Natsu to the park. I heard the door bell ring. I checked. It was Kageyama.  
"Boke open the door."  
"Hey don't call me that."  
I opened the door. He had a bag across his arms. He probably brought something for Natsu again. He opened the bag.   
"Here"  
He pulled out another bag. It was more of a duffel bag. What would I do with this?   
"We're leaving"  
"Leaving?"  
"Yea I'm tired of living here. It's a pain"  
"Were are we gonna go? We need to make a plan first and not act on instinct."  
"I want to go to the park one last time before we go please!"  
"Let's take Natsu to the park one last time. She still young and has many friends and it's not ok to leave without saying goodbye"  
"Ok Natsu we'll go to the park."  
What was Kageyama planning. What was he doing in the first place. He has everything he could ever want. Natsu got her stuff ready for the park.   
"Ok let's go Princess Natsu!"  
"Yes Knight Kageyama"  
"Don't get hurt while running!"  
"Big brother has been acting weird"   
"No I haven't. I've just been very protective."  
We got the to park. Kageyama and I sat down at a bench. Natsu started playing with her friends. She was having the time of her life. As she was playing I would ask Kageyama what was happening. He has never done anything like this, so why now? It was strange. He was always happy here. Why would he leave now? Could it be my fault? Is he doing this for me? Why would he though? 

"What are you thinking? You look very deep in thought?" 

"Why? Why are you doing this?" 

"I don't want us to suffer anymore." 

What did that mean?

"What do you mean? Suffer?" 

"You said you wanted to be free? So I want to help you."

"Kageyama, why are you doing this for?"

"Because...I- I- I- I- I like you?"

"What? You know we both have soulmates waiting for us?"  
"But what if you meet your soulmate when we move?"

"Still you can't do this!"

"But I can because I love you!"

"Kageyama I'll go with you but I won't accept your feeling"

knowing I wanted to say yes but I couldn't. Natsu would probably approve because she liked to hangout with him but my parents. If we ran away we would never have to deal with them again. I feel bad for using him but It's what I had to do. I never wanted to hurt him. I do like him but he probably is just confused. His mind is always going on about art. He is just confused. He doesn't understand. It's all a dream. I'll wait up and it will be June 21. Yea my mind is just playing game. It always is.

"Hinata promised me if we both don't find our soulmates in the first month we move, we can date for a while?"  
"I don't know Kageyama. I mean I do love you but we have soulmates waiting"  
"What if we were soulmates?"  
"Then I would be the happiest person"  
"Then can I prove we are soulmates?"  
"Sure I guess"


	6. 6

(Hinata POV)  
I did like Kageyama so if he was my soulmate it would be even better. Though I can't remember when my timer stopped so I can't say if I believe him or not. He leaned closer. He was going to kiss me. I covered his mouth.   
"Hinata why did you stop me?"  
"We are in public with lots of kids"  
"Let's go somewhere private"  
"Natsu we'll be right back we are going to get snacks don't leave the playground ok?"  
"Ok brother"  
We walked to the bathroom. This was awkward. Kageyama leaded me into a stall. No one was in the bathroom. I could hear his heartbeat. Or was it mine? I couldn't tell. He leaned closer to my face again. Be fore he grabbed my face I showed me his wrist. It had 00:00 on it. Just like mine. He got closer. We finally kissed me. I knew it would happen but I was still shocked. I kissed back not realizing it. The kiss went deeper and deeper as we both kissed back. It felt nice. He pulled back showing me his wrist again. His timer was gone. I checked mine. Nothing was there. I was happy but also scared.   
Kageyama pulled me into a hug. His hugs are warm. Almost like being wrapped up in a blanket.   
"Do you want to start dating?"  
"Yes"  
"We will get away from here I promise"  
"Please don't leave me"  
"I won't I swear"  
We left the bathroom we got snacks as we promised Natsu. She was sitting on a bench. She looked sad. I ran over to her.   
"What's wrong Natsu?"  
"Some big kids called you guys "dumb homos" so I kicked them but they threw me to the ground"  
This is what I was scared for.  
"Natsu how about we go back home. You need lots of rest for when we leave tomorrow."  
"Ok kageyama!"  
She got on Kageyama's back and we walked home. The walk home was just Natsu asking where we would go. I didn't want to leave here but it was the best for all of us.  
We got home. Natsu had fallen asleep. My parents were at work again. Kageyama went to put Natsu to bed. He came back out to the living room. We went to my room.  
We laid on my bed. Kageyama was snuggled up next to me. We started planning were we would go. First we would leave next Wednesday. Both my parents have a meeting out of town so they would be gone for the week. We would go to Tokyo. It was big so many opportunities would come our way. And when we turn 18 we move across the country to Brazil. We both agreed we would make this work.


	7. 7

(Hinata POV)

I woke up. I tried to sit up but I was pulled back down by someones arms. I looked to my side. It was Kageyama. He was sleeping peacefully. I laid back down. Wrapping my arms back around him. He was very warm. His touch felt like waves of warm water. It felt nice. I wish I could stay in his embrace all day. The door opened a little bit. It was Natsu. She climbed onto my bed. She was like a small little puppy waking up their owner. 

She slipped between Kageyama and I. Kageyama statrted waking up. It was Saturday. 

"Morning Boke" 

He said while hugging me. Natsu was in between us as if she was our child. She was basically our child because we take care of her more then our actual parents. 

"Stop you guys are squishing me"

"I'm sorry Natsu" we both said giggling 

We were like a family. One that will never be broken. Only if that was true for all families.

I got up from the bed and left to the kitchen. I grabbed some eggs and ham from the fridge. It was about 8 a.m. I started cooking. I started with the eggs. Scrambled just how Natsu liked it. I felt some hands behind my back. I looked behind me and it was Kageyama and Natsu. Natsu was on his back. Natsu climbed on to my back. Kageyama took the spoon I was to make the eggs with. He started cooking. I went to help Natsu get dressed because we are going shopping for things we might need.  
She was just talking nonsense and was just being weird. Then she said:

"Is your soulmate Kageyama?"

Did she know what soulmates were? I mean I did talk about it to her but I didn't think she would remember. 

"I mean yes but I never really expected him to be mine."

I didn't lie though. I did like him but it was all confusing. It was like when you had a c rush on someone and you didn't want them to like you back. I felt like a child again. 

"So do you want to marry him?" 

I basically was shocked. I mean he was my soulmate but would we be able to? 

"I don't know Natsu but I hope to one day" I said with a big smile on my face. 

I got off Natsu's bed and went to the kitchen. Kageyama was smiling more then usual. I just brushed it off. He had served the plates of food already. We sat down and ate. We cleaned up and started walking. Kageyama wanted to go pick up some stuff for when leave to Tokyo. I wanted to get some things for the trip also so we stopped by some stores. We finally got to the place to get our tickets for the train. It was a long line so we got snacks. 

We are leaving Wednesday so it would give us time to get our plan ready for when we are in Tokyo. 


	8. 8

Tw: Homophobia

(Hinata POV)

It was now Wednesday. My parents were gone and I was at school. After school Kageyama and I would go pick up Natsu and hurry to the train. It was 2pm. 

Just 1 more hour

It was finally 3. I ran to Kageyama's classroom. He was just cleaning. I grabbed his arm and left. I ran as fast as I could to Natsu's school. We were sweating a lot so my vision was starting to get blurry. We finally got to her school. She was sitting right outside the school where she always is. Kageyama picked her up. We ran home. 

I opened the door. Grabbing the bags I had prepared before. We grabbed a few extra things. Natsu not wanting to leave the stuff animal Kageyama got her. 

"Hinata hurry up! We might miss the train."

I quickly grabbed the rest of our things. Then I heard the noise I didn't want to here today and this time. 

"Natsu! Hinata! We are home!"

Scared knowing we were still in the house with my homophobic parents and my boyfriend. 

"What do we do Hinata?" Kageyama said with the most terrifed tone.

"Leave take Natsu with you I'll meet you at the train station ok? Just go through the back door."

"Nii-chan you promise?"

" I promise to the both of you just go without me i'll be there in a few ok? 

They left leaving me to deal with my parents. 

"Hinata! Whose shoes are these?"

I forgot Kageyama left his shoes in the living room. I wad doomed. 

“I swear Hinata you will see if you have a boy over because I will not raise a fag in this household." 

Shit....

I heard my mom walking upstairs. Her footsteps are louder then my fathers. I could jump out the window to catch up with Kageyama but...

"Hinata why didn't you answer me? and where is Natsu?"

I was screwed...

"Well where is she?"

"She's off with some friends!"

I hope they buy it...

"No, nonsense I talked to her friend's parents and they don't have her. Why are you lying?"

Shit they knew...

“You had a boy in here didn’t you?” 

I knew what was coming next 

*slap*

Right on the side of my face. I won’t be able to make it in time for the train. 

I’m sorry Kageyama and Natsu   
-  
424 words 

Next chapter next week and only 2 more chapters left 🥳 I will be writing more because I have a burst of inspo and yea 🥰


	9. 9

(Hinata POV)

The side of my face stung. I wish Kageyama was here. He would know what to do.

I wish I could just leave, but my legs are too weak.

"Where is Natsu?"

"She is gone"

"What do you mean?"

"She is far away from here"

"Well I guess you will get the punishment since Natsu isn't here"

I waited for the sting.

It hurt not going to lie, but I was used to it.

They had finally left the room. It was time to try to escape.

I reached for my phone. I finally reached it. I opened it and called Yamaguchi.

"Please help"

"Ok"

I heard a knock at the door.

It was Yamaguchi.

It was finally time for me to leave this place. I grabbed my bag and walked to the back door. I was finally doing it.

I would finally see Kageyama again.

I ran to the door fastest as I as could. My legs started burning for all the hits and kicks, but I just wanted to see Kageyama. 

Finally making it out the door. the wind hitting my face. It felt like something I had never felt before. Now running towards the train station.

I passed by the park we had our first kiss at remising all our moments together . I felt free. the breeze in the wind against my face, leaves under my feet, and the noise of the busy streets.

I ran faster the closer I got to the train station. I was closer to Kageyama every step I took. My bag hitting people as I tried to run. Saying sorry to everyone I bumped into. 

I finally made it to the train station. I made my way through the crowds and finally could see Kageyama in the distance. 

I yelled his name not being able to contain my happiness. Natsu looked back at me running. 

"LOOK TOBIO IT'S SHOYOU" 

I ran closer then it hit me. It wasn't a bad feeling. More of like a hit of love.

It was Kageyama. He was hugging me. It was warm. Almost like a feeling of safety. It was nice.

It was a new feeling but it felt like home.

Finally we got on the train.

Off to a new start.....

The end I guess

375 words

**Author's Note:**

> HOW THE SOULMATE SYSTEM WORKS: 
> 
> You get your timer on your wrist when you turn 16 (and for the sake of the fic Kageyama is older). The timer tells you how many days until you will meet you soulmate. It hits 0 when you look at your soulmate for the first time. and to remove the timer you have to kiss your soulmate. 
> 
> I hope that made sense :) If not please comment because i don't want people to be confused.


End file.
